<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Night by thenafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071514">Empty Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics'>thenafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>T's JayTim Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, JayTimWeek, JayTimWeek2021, M/M, Outer Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever Jason runs, his past as the Red Hood finds him. Even on an isolated little planetoid in the least hospitable stretches of open space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>T's JayTim Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little short, but i'm looking forward to the rest of this week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason lives in the Empty. It’s even kind of on purpose. Nobody bothers him here and the silence is pretty nice too. What’s not so nice is the other people who live in the Empty. The only people who go this far out into uncharted space are looking to be forgotten or looking for trouble, and the second is far more common.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For those idiots who think they can find glory taming the vast stretches of space, the name of the region tends to be their death sentence. The Empty is not in fact a void. It’s actually chock full of planetoids and satellites that orbit each other with alarming inconsistency. It’s constantly changing, a map-makers nightmare.so much so that it usually just gets left as a blank space on maps. Hence, Empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason is annoyed to see that one such idiot has landed here on his perfectly nice settlement. He can always tell the type because of how new their ships are. Anyone who’s been here for longer than a few weeks has a hull made of patch jobs. This ship is shiny and practically new except for the busted rear engine. It’s a small ship, probably for a 1-5 man crew, with the red stripes of the Federation Surveyor's Guild running down its wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jason rounds his storage shed, he can see that fortunately the ship hasn’t crushed any of his hard-won equipment. The pilot must actually be halfway decent to land so neatly on Jason’s ramshackle little landing pad with a shot up engine. Jason still hefts his rifle up as he approaches. He didn’t get as far as he has by being careless, no matter what everyone else thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The side door hisses open and Jason clicks off the safety. He inches forward as he sees a shadow start to grace the doorway. A short humanoid figure emerges, all suited up to protect them from any danger in the atmosphere. Fortunately for Jason, the suit is both wholly unnecessary for the planetoid’s atmosphere and the helmet cuts off all the peripheral vision of its wearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what’s a spiffy new ship like yours doing all the way out in the Empty?” Jason jams his rifle into the side of the newcomer's suit as he starts to make his way down the gangplank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for the Red Hood.” The stranger’s voice is masculine and doesn't betray even a waver of fear. Heading into the Empty, not flinching when a gun is pulled, looking for a notorious outlaw. Looks like this stranger is insane. He is also, unfortunately, in exactly the right place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you be wanting with the Red Hood?” Jason shoves him out onto the planetoid’s surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need his help.” The stranger is shorter than Jason now that he’s on level ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black Mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason lets out a deep and truly heartfelt string of curses. Black Mask is an unfortunately obsessive remnant of Jason’s past. He’s a menace and a constant thorn in Jason’s side, no matter how much Jason tries to distance himself from the Red Hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you want? Be specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s after my friend. The Red Hood is the only person that can keep her safe that Black Mask wouldn’t expect me to go to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why, pray tell, is that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger takes off his helmet and turns to face Jason, seemingly uncaring of the rifle jammed into his side. And god, is he pretty. He’s got the finely sculpted features of a gene-edited core world aristocrat. It’s a beautiful face that Jason </span>
  <em>
    <span>recognizes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is Timothy Drake doing tangled up with Black Mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Red Hood. I do need your help if you’re not planning on shooting me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna see more of what I do or send in a prompt, head over to my <a href="https://thenafics.tumblr.com/"> tumblr&lt;3</a><br/>and talk to me!<br/>As always, thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>